


Dance of Truth

by Zeodyme



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You change one thing, and the entire story can twist to reflect that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He would do what he wanted. He could be what he wished.

A flicker of amusement in the back of his mind as he revealed himself. They never seemed to expect who he chose.

Miracles and magic were simple for him. It was his nature after all.

He liked this one. The first two hadn't been to his tastes, but this one was lighthearted and fun. He was able to let go and play. The laughter he let out was always real.

It was his choice to watch. Sometimes he would, others he would rest. It didn't matter to the other. If he was needed, he'd be woken.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But then one day, he was jolted awake unexpectedly. He could feel undercurrents of pain and fear, masked by worry.

Another second, and he registered the fire consuming them. The trapdoor pinning them.

The high pitched voice getting further away.

"We can still help him! Let me go! Please!"

Darkness for a second as their eyes closed, a faint whisper in the back of his mind.

'Watch over him. Protect him.'

A loud screech, a beam above them giving out under the heat. Eyes opened to look for the last time upon the young boy being carried away, who watched them with horror and an outstretched hand, as though he could save them with mere thought.

"Otou-san!"

Sudden, cold darkness engulfed him, and he knew it was over. Probably the falling beam had been the key.

A spare thought flickered to pity the child for having to see such a thing, and then his consciousness faded into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he next woke, instincts made him take complete control. He took a moment to adjust to the new sensations. It hadn't been too long, he could tell. Maybe a few years. The body was bigger than he remembered, but still so small.

Looking around, he couldn't help but smile. Things for tricks were scattered everywhere. An organized chaos reigned in the room. In his hands and lap was the card gun they'd started on. It was almost finished.

Shaking his head, he settled back slowly, not letting the other know he was there. He was content to just watch with this one, unless he was needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It turned out, he wasn't needed for a few more years.

And then the lair opened again.

That's when the adventure truly began.


	2. Chapter 2

_A step and shift, though none may know. They cannot follow where I go._

The old rhyme looped in his head as he paced the length of the lair. He didn't know why it was playing over and over, didn't want to think on it.

If he thought on it, he'd have doubts. Second thoughts. Possibly realize how wrong this was. That he wasn't supposed to be doing things this way.

_Twist and turn, put on a show. But none will follow where I go._

It had been a split second decision. One that would have consequences down the line, he was sure. It would be worth it if he could finish what they'd started before.

His mind flickered to the heist earlier. A small smile crossed his face as he remembered finding out it was Jii-chan behind the mask. It was good to have him on his side.

The smile shifted to a frown as he went over the next part of the memory.

The trapdoor. The fire. The beam. None of it accidental or coincidence. Sabotage.

Murder.

_Bob and weave, move with the flow. You should not follow where I go._

He was strangely glad for making the choice he had now. This way, he would be able to do what he needed to.

The guilty would be brought to justice. The innocent would remain innocent and unharmed. For the most part, anyways. He was pretty sure the other would be aching tomorrow. He'd pulled a muscle or two on that escape.

He exited the lair and went to their room, wondering if he should do the home-work his host had believed himself to be doing for the last few hours. With a groan, he realized he needed to if he didn't want the other to become suspicious.

Locating the holding bag (and he didn't know why they called it a bookbag, it carried things besides books after all), he dug out the unfinished work and got started. All the while half heartedly grumbling under his breath.

The things he was going to do to protect this one.

_A step and shift, though none may know. They cannot follow where I go._


	3. Chapter 3

_"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Watch the time fly by. Tell me, little dove, what's it like in the sky?"_

A slight twitch was the only response to the singing. He wouldn't let the other know how it irritated him, the fact that things were taking longer than he'd like. It had almost been a month now since Kid first reappeared. So much had happened, and yet so little progress.

He briefly wondered when exactly he'd gotten so impatient. Once he would have been content with waiting centuries for a single good chance.

Shaking it off, he continued heading home.

"Well, you don't have to ignore me," his unwanted companion stated.

He let out a soft snort, violet eyes flicking to the laid back witch. He didn't like witches. But this one didn't quite know about him. She thought he was Kaito, as did a few others.

Like the child of gold.

"He's plotting something, you know."

"When isn't he?"

They shared a grin and parted ways. She knew better than to follow him past a certain point.

"Take care, Kid-san," she called after him.

He tipped his hat to her, wondering if he should feel as thrilled as he did. The golden one was always interesting, pushing his self-made limits and creativity. Trying to find out who he was and why he did what he did.

He wasn't Kaito, he was Kid. Kaito was not Kid. And maybe he could keep it that way.

With a nod to himself, and a tilt of the glider Kid continued home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, Kid was woken by a strong sense of amused irritation. The combination was odd to him. But Kaito often had such mixed feelings.

Careful not to alert the magician to his presence, Kid settled to watch and catch up on what had woken him.

The school was having a fitness examination. And hovering nearby was Saguru, the detective's eyes tracking Kaito as he stepped up to the scales. A brief flicker let Kid know after this Kaito would take off his shirt for some basic check-up things.

It was suddenly all Kid could do to hold back his laughter.

_'So that's what the sneaky thing has been planning.'_

Only able to see what Kaito saw, Kid practically vibrated as he waited.

Then, sure enough, Kaito glanced back mid way through the doctor's exam. The stunned look of disbelief on Saguru's face was priceless. Kid curled in on himself, muffling his snickers.

It was small things like this that made some of the bigger things he did worth it.


End file.
